emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5457 (19th November 2009)
Plot Debbie's delighted when she discovers that Charity and Cain are back together, despite her scepticism over how well they're getting on. In the pub, the Dingles are having lunch together and Debbie forces Cain and Charity to tell everyone that they're back together again. Charity feels bad when she realises how much the reunion means to Debbie and feeling guilty for deceiving Cain, she begins to warm to the idea of being back where she belongs. Carl, however, quickly ruins Cain's good mood when he reveals that he and Charity were plotting to fleece him of his money. Aware that Carl's stirring, Charity later visits Cain at the garage. He confronts her about Carl's accusations but she's quick to deny everything and insists that she now has all she wants. Cain resumes his work and proves that he trusts Charity when he shows her where the petty cash is. Once alone, though, temptation gets the better of Charity and as she reaches for the money, she notices something taped to the side of the drawer - the key for the storage unit containing Cain's cash. Key in-hand, Charity ponders what she's found and ignores the guilt she previously felt. Meanwhile, as Nicola plans for the christening, Rodney insists that baby Angelica wear the traditional Blackstock family gown. Nicola and Scarlett lie that Jimmy's decided on a new gown for the baby but Rodney's sure that he can persuade him otherwise. Later, when Rodney arrives with the christening gown, Jimmy claims that they can use his mother's gown. As Rodney and Jimmy spar over which gown Angelica should wear, a fed up Nicola leaves Scarlett to fight her battles. Scarlett insists that the fairest compromise would be to allow Nicola to buy a new gown. Elsewhere, Lisa's enjoying being a model for Holly's college work and is intrigued to learn that people are paid to do life modelling. Holly offers to put Lisa's name down on the list at college, claiming Lisa has a knack for life modelling. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast None Locations *Hotten Road *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room, dining room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Café Hope - Café *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,150,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes